Black
by gete-virus
Summary: penjualan narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, prostisusi/" Ku dengar yang menembak mati Pein wanita itu"/"Pelacur itu ikut mereka ber2?"/ SasuHina/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: typo(s),AU,OOC,alur gaje,Abal, Mature content**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Summary: penjualan narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, prostisusi/ Bunuh Pein untuk ku/" Ku dengar yang menembak mati Pein wanita itu"/"Pelacur itu ikut mereka ber2?"/ SasuHina/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?/**

' **3'**

 **Halo lagi mina-san! Oke saya muncul lagi huehhehe**

 **Sebelumnya author mau kasih tau, pen name author udah author ganti dari"Nx Nxmx" menjadi  
"Gete-virus" the reason is Gete itu panggil author sehari-hari/curhat/ jadilah author ganti pen name biar lebih enak manggilnya(?) **

**Okelah sudah dulu info tidak penting ini, sekian terimakasih~**

 **.**

 **-ENJOY-**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **FICT INI© GETE-VIRUS**

 **.**

 **.**

Suna adalah kota besar namun sunyi, kenapa sunyi? Suna kota yang besar yang telah di kuasai beberapa bandit dan beberapa mafia-mafia. Suna adalah kota yang mencekam bagi mereka yang tidak suka berurusan dengan hal-hal tabu seperti narkoba,pembunuh bayara, penjualan senjata dan segala macam hal-hal melanggar hukum. Polisi? Tentu ada tapi kenapa banyak bandit dan mafia berkeliaran? Tentu saja semua tau 'hitam'nya kepolisian di Suna, bila tak ada yang melapor tentang kejahatan di sana tentu saja mereka tak bergerak. Kepolisian Suna juga banyak bekerjasama dengan pembunuh bayaran disana, tak jarang banyak buronan polisi malah bekerjasama dengan kepolisian, tentu saja tidak secara terang-terangan, namun tentu saja itu adalah rahasia umum.

Dibagian barat Suna berdiri kokoh flat-flat yang sudah tak pernah dipakai, tentu saja siapa yang mau berdiam di Suna kecuali mereka yang bekerja sebagai penjual-penjual barang illegal, memang masih ada beberapa dokter atau toko-toko makanan dan lainnya tapi tak ada yang mau ke Suna –si Kota criminal jika mereka tak punya keberanian besar, hidup di Suna sangatlah keras. Di flat itu beberapa orang masih mau berdiam, salah satunya duo pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal, sebut saja mereka 'Gagak Merah'.

Semua warga Suna mengetahui siapa mereka, dari sejarah hidup mereka dan keluarga mereka. Sabaku No Gaara, Gaara adalah anak dari pemimpin Suna dan juga seorang mafia kelas berat seantero Jepang. Namun pada suatu malam, keluarga Sabaku di bantai habis oleh salah satu musuhnya, semuanya sudah berakhir namun Gaara selamat karena sempat dilarikan ke tempat persembunyian.

Satu lagi Uchiha Sasuke, anak laki-laki itu cukup misterius namun tidak dengan keluarganya, clan Uchiha terkenal di Konoha bahkan di Suna , Uchiha adalah keluarga yang bekerja di kepolisian Konoha yang sempat bekerja sama dengan Suna, sayangnya nasib keluarga tak bedanya dari Sabaku tapi bukan musuh yang membantai habis semua keluarga Uchiha, melainkan kakak kandung Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang sudah mati di tangan Sasuke sendiri

'3'

"Ohayou Uchiha-san" sapa pemilik flat yang asyik merapikan tokonya, pemilik flat Sasuke dan Gaara adalah sepasang kakek dan nenek dan membuka toko bahan makanan di Suna barat

"Hn" jawab pemuda itu dingin. Tak lama Gaara menyusul Sasuke dan juga disapa oleh si nenek yang merapikan toko.

.

.

Mereka berdua terlihat menuju taman tua dipinggir jalan besar dengan katana kesayangan Sasuke mereka berjalan dengan santai, terlihat 2 orang lain di taman yang sudah menunggu mereka

"Lihat si hijau itu sungguh menjijikan" gerutu Gaara melihat laki-laki berbaju hijau ketat yang berdiri disamping laki-laki berabut perak.

"Ada apa" tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke bersuara ,

"wah wah tidak sabaran ya" si rambut perak tersenyum kaku "Begini, kau sudah dengar kan? Tentang Pein?"

"Si bos pelacur itu?" Gaara meyakinkan nama yang laki-laki itu sebut "Hmm, kau sudah tau rupanya"

"Bukan hanya bos para pelacur di Happy House, dia juga mengedarkan narkoba 2 tahun ini"

"Apa kerjaan kalian ha, Kakashi? Menunggu panggilan ketakutan?" sindir Sasuke

"Hahaha tak ku sangka mulut mu tajam juga Uchiha Sasuke,yah kau tau kepala kepolisian itu tak berani jika melawan Pein secara terang-terangan kau taukan? Pein sudah berhasil menyuap si tua berengsek tak berguna itu"

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?" Sasuke memang orang yang tak suka basa-basi jika sedang berhadapan dengan pekerjaan,

"Gagalkan transaksi narkobanya, besok dia akan melakukan transaksi dengan beberapa mafia dari luar Suna" ujar si laki-laki berpakaian hijau itu—Guy

"Bagaimana jika ku hancurkan juga Pein?" tanya Sasuke antusias,

"Bunuhlah semua yang kau mau, TAPI aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika mayat berserakan seperti kalian berdua menghabisi kelompok Orochimaru tahun lalu" ucap Kakashi yang sudah siap amplop di tangannya "5 Juta untuk uang muka, ku harap kalian tak membuat mayat-mayat penjahat itu berserakan, jika tidak uang bayaran kalian ku potong 5 juta"

Gaara segera menyambar uang yang ada ditangan Kakashi

"Kami mengerti, yang penting transaksi di batalkan,kan?" Gaara menyinggungkan seringainya

"Tentu, senang bekerjasama dengan kalian,Gagak Merah"

Kakashi dan Guy sempat bersalaman dengan Gaara dan Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdau di taman.

 **Happy house**

PLAK

4 tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus wanita itu, tangan besar itu meraih dagu sang wanita

"Aku tidak tau kenapa setiap hari hanya kau yang selalu mendapat uang sedikit, ada apa dengna mu? Kau bermasalah? HAH?!"

"Maafkan aku P-Pein-sama"

"Diam kau pelacur tidak tau malu! Harus berapa kali ku bilang pada mu?! Kangkangkan kaki mu dan mereka akan membayar berapapun pada mu berengsek!"

PLAK

Lagi-lagi tangan itu menampar pipi sang wanita "Atau kau mau aku ajarkan bagaimana caranya hah?"

Tangan besar Pein mendorong tubuh wanita di depaannya hingga terjatuh ke meja di belakang wanita itu, dengan kasar Pein mengangkangkan paha mulus wanita itu

"Aku mohon..j-jangan" air mata sudah jatuh di pipi merah wanita itu.

Dengan kasar Pein membuka celana dalam sang wanita dan memasukan paksa 2 jarinya kedalam milik wanita itu, dengan kasar Pein menghentakkan 2 jari itu,

"A-akh Pein-sama aku m-mohon aa-aah"

"Mendesah bodoh! " bentak Pein lagi, kini Pein sudah melepaskan celana panjangnya dan merebahkan wanita itu kasar, satu hentakan keras mendarat di kewanitaan wanita itu, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada wanita itu mencoba melawan tapi jika melawan Pein, tentu saja dia kalah telak

"Unghh berengsek kau Hinata ! mendesah bodoh ! pantas saja tak ada yang mau bercinta dengan mu huh, dasar bodoh!"

Graaaab

Pein mencengkram rambut panjang Hinata, menjabaknya hingga kepala Hinata mendongak keatas dan hampir membuatnya berteriak

"Ahh P-Pein-sama cu-cukup aku mohon...hiks"

"Kau tak menegrti kata mendesah Hinata?"

Kini tubuh Hinata dibalikkan dengan posisi menungging kembali Pein menghujatkan miliknya ke Hinata dengan kasar "Ahh Hinata kau sungguh nikmat ternyata hahaha" Pein tertawa keras namun tidak dengan Hinata, dia menutup mulutnya dan menangis

Plak

Perih dan panas, itu yang Hinata rasakan sekarang bokongnya pun tak lepas dari tangan kasar Pein "Mendesahlah Hinata, atau mau ku buat kau tak bisa menghirup udara lagi HAH?!"

"B-Baikhh nghh gomenhh Pein-sama ahh akhh"

'3'

Hinata tak ingat lagi berapa kali Pein menghujat kasar miliknya ke Hinata tapi yang pasti Hinata sekarang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Selalu seperti ini, jika Hinata tak membawa uang yang cukup besar Pein pasti akan menyiksanya dan memperkosanya dengan kasar, beruntung hari ini Pein hanya melakukan seperti itu, biasanya lebih buruk jika Pein sudah mood untuk menyiksa Hinata.

"Aku harus bagaimana" gumamnya

'3'

Jam dinding flat menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, tapi Sasuke dan Gaara masih asyik dengan barang-barang miliknya

"Aku akan keluar sebentar" Sasuke sudah siap memakai jaket hoodie miliknya,

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" Gaara yang asyik menyiapkan peluru2 untuk nanti langsung menatap Sasuke

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa minuman dan tomat"

"Cih memangnya ada yang berjualan tomat di jam 2?" Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam "Kita tak tau jika tak melihat dulu, aku pergi"

"Hn"

.

.

Pukul 2 malam adalah jam-jam para warga Suna untuk beristirahat, terlihat beberapa jalanan sudah sepi dari preman-preman kelas teri yang biasanya berduduk-duduk ria mencuri beberapa makanan di kedai-kedai pinggir kota.

Sasuke berjalan menuju toko 24 jam yang menjual beberapa buah-buahan seperti tomat, bersyukur Kakashi mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke 3 tahun lalu untuk membuat toko 24 jam yang menjual tomat, aneh memang keinginan anak ini.

Setelah membeli 2 kaleng minuman berenergi dan 3 kaleng bird an 1 plastik penuh tomat, Sasuke segera pulang, ditengah jalan ia melihat ada 5 atau 6 orang keluar dari gang kecil yang cukup gelap di dekat Sasuke pulang,dan tak luput suara isakan kecil yang ada di gang tersebut, dengan santai Sasuke mencoba melihat ke dalam gang kecil itu dan dia cukup terkejut melihat wanita dengan baju yang sudah tak beraturan, rambut yang berantakan, celana dalam menggantung dipaha mulus wanita itu dan uang yang jika tidak salah Sasuke menghitung ada hampir 5 juta,tak salah lagi wanita itu pasti pelacur di gang itu.

"M-mau apa kau" si wanita mendengar langkah kaki mendekat "Aku tak suka jika kawasan ini dijadikan tempat mu menjual tubuh kotor mu itu, dari mana kau" Sasuke lagi-lagi tanpa basa-basi bertanya, si wanita merapikan sebentar pakiannya, dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

Hitam dan dinging, itulah yang Hinata lihat dari mata orang didepannya, ia sempat takut dengan aura orang didepannya itu

"H-Happy house" jawab Hinata lekas menunduk,

"Happy house? Itu ada di bagian Tengah, ada apa pelacur Happy house sampai ke barat?"

"A-aku se-sedang—" kata-kata Hinata terpotong saat ia melihat kaleng minuman berenergi di depan matanya, rupanya Sasuke membarinya minuman itu "A-ah Arigatou"

"Itu untuk mu,kau pasti lelahkan datang jauh dari Suna bagian tengah lalu menjajakan tubuhmu di bagian barat"

Hinata terdiam, dia cukup sering mendengar perkataan pedas dari Pein tapi ia cukup merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan orang didepannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang benar adanya begitu'kan?

"hm" Hinata masih memegang kaleng itu sampai Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi, tapi Hinata segera menahannya "Tu-tuan... Mau kah kau menghabiskan malam mu dengan ku? Aku bisa memuaskan mu mala mini" bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Sasuke, Hinata bisa mencium wangi musk dan wood dari leher Sasuke

"Maaf nona aku tak bawa cukup uang untuk membeli tubuh mu itu"

"Gratis, ku beri kau gratis sebagai ucapan terimakasih, bagaimana?" goda Hinata lagi dan kini ia mulai berani mencium pipi Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke menahan Hinata

"maaf nona, tapi tubuh ku bukan untuk wanita kotor seperti mu" ucap Sasuke lagi, kini ia menatap mata Hinata betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat mata itu, mata seindah rembulan, ada kesakitan amat dalam dan kelembutan menyatu disana, dan juga kenangan...

"Hinata?"

- **TBC-**

 **Wah selesai juga chapter 1, ini agak kurang ya dialognya '3' sebenarnya fict ini terinspirasi dari anime GANGSTA, anime keren banget loh mina-san pol deh author suka banget anime itu.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan pengekitan, kata-kata yang kurang mohon di ingatkan ya,**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE !?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: typo(s),AU,OOC,alur gaje,Abal, Mature content**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Summary: penjualan narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, prostisusi/ Bunuh Pein untuk ku/" Ku dengar yang menembak mati Pein wanita itu"/"Pelacur itu ikut mereka ber2?"/ SasuHina/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?/**

- **sebelumnya-**

" _Maaf nona aku tak bawa cukup uang untuk membeli tubuh mu itu"_

" _Gratis, ku beri kau gratis sebagai ucapan terimakasih, bagaimana?" goda Hinata lagi dan kini ia mulai berani mencium pipi Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke menahan Hinata_

" _maaf nona, tapi tubuh ku bukan untuk wanita kotor seperti mu" ucap Sasuke lagi, kini ia menatap mata Hinata betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat mata itu, mata seindah rembulan, ada kesakitan amat dalam dan kelembutan menyatu disana, dan juga kenangan..._

" _Hinata?"_

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat, ia tau siapa pemuda didepannya, Hinata tak punya teman laki-laki siapapun di Konoha apalagi Suna selain Uchiha Sasuke—teman kecilnya yang menghilang semenjak pembantaian keluarga Uchiha yang sekarang ia dengar telah menjadi pembunuh bayaran bernama Gagak Merah, namun tak akan mengira bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memeluk tubuh wanita didepannya, merengkuh wanita itu begitu erat

"Kenapa kau ada disini Hinata? Kenapa? Pelacur? Kau bekerja sebagai pelacur?!"

"Hiks... Sasuke-kun, go-gomen" Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi tak bisa. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan langsung menarik Hinata pergi bersamanya, kembali ke flat milik Sasuke.

.

.

BLAM

Sasuke menutup pintu flat keras, dan itu membuat Gaara yang sudah bersiap tidur terkejut dan keluar kamar "Oi ada apa dengan mu"

"Hn"

"Oi siapa wanita ini?" Gaara kembali terkejut saat dilihatnya Sasuke menggandeng wanita yang cantik, ya Gaara akui itu

"Bukan urusan mu, sana pergi"

Gaara yang tidak mengantuk lagi tak juga pergi malah ia kembali ke sofa duduk dekat Sasuke yang sudah membuka jaket hoodienya "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Gaara menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian

"Dia teman ku"

Gaara menatap Sasuke tak percaya,sejak kapan Sasuke punya teman perempuan dan sangat cantik itu "Teman? Aku tak pernah—"

"Dia teman ku di Konoha" Sasuke lekas memotong perkataan Gaara, dan hanya di tanggapi dengan oh ria oleh Gaara

"Hinata, ceritakan padaku semuanya" kini atensi Gaara dan Sasuke langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang sejak tadi duduk tak nyaman

"Uh.. Sa-saat ini aku bekerja di H-Happy h-house, Sasuke-kun"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, 'Happy House? Berarti dia?'

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Penghasilan ku t-tak cukup besar d-di bagian tengah, j-jadi aku nekat ke bagian barat Suna" jawab Hinata hati-hati

"Apa Pein tau?" tanya Gaara yang mulai penasaran, Hinata cukup terjekut mendengar Gaara menyebut nama bosnya itu "P-pein-sama tidak tau"

"Hahhh berengsek" Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya "Sasuke-kun.. bagaimana k-kau tau d-dengan Pein-sama"

"Besok dia akan melakukan transaksi narkoba"

Hinata tak terlalu terkejut, Hinata sudah berpikir Pein pasti juga melakukan hal lain selain menjadi bos di Happy house

"Be-begitu ya..."

"Dan kami akan membunuhnya juga" ujar Gaara menambahkan, wajah Hinata berubah pucat lagi menatap Gaara dan Sasuker bergantian Hinata cukup terkejut, membunuh Pein?

"J-jangan lakukan... ku mohon Sasuke-kun jangan bunuh Pein-sama"

"Apa-apaan kau Hinata?! Dengan begitu kan kau bisa pergi dari Happy house kau tidak akan bekerja seperti ini lagi!"

"Kau tidak tau ! Pein-sama sudah menampung ku, di-dia juga sudah em-menjaga ku dari orang-orang di luar sana, ku mohon Sasuke, a-aku tidak punya tempat tinggal la-lagi"

"Kami akan membunuhnya, titik aku tidak akan membuat perubahan rencana"

"Sasuke-kun... kau mau aku dijalanan? Aku tidak punya apa-apa jika Pein-sama mati!" lagi-lagi air mata Hinata menetes di pipinya

"Kau memiliki aku! Kau mengerti Hinata?! Aku akan menjaga mu, aku sudah berjanj saat kecil, aku akna menjaga mu dari orang-orang yang menyakiti mu Hinata, kau tak sendirian " Sasuke membentak dan lalu memeluk Hinata, mendekap Hinata bagaikan barang kesayangan miliknya.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-kun.. a-aku tak tau"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" masih memeluk Hinata suara Sasuke melembut, dan tak pernah sedikit pun Gaara membayangkan adegan ini di depannya,

"A-aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mu, a-aku masih ragu S-Sasuke-kun"

"Hinata, tatap aku...aku akan menjaga mu, kau percaya kan? Aku masih Sasuke mu yang lama"

"Setidaknya kau lebih sadis saat ini" Gaara berbisik namun sayang suaranya terlalu keras untuk disebut bisikan

"Tinggallah bersama ku setelah ini, mengerti?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, tapi Sasuke yakin Hinata akan percaya lagi padanya, akan kembali pada Sasuke. Untuk malam ini Hinata diminta Sasuke untuk bermalam di flat miliknya, sebagai gantinya Sasuke akan member Hinata 3 juta, Pein tak akan curiga kemana Hinata pergi.

'3'

' _Sasuke-kun aku mohon jangan bunuh Pein-sama'_ kata-kata itulah yang terus mengiang terus di kepalanya

"Sasuke" suara Gaara menbuyarkan lamunannya "Apa kau sedang berpikir untuk membunuh Pein atau tidak?"

"Diamlha" Sasuke kembali focus pada beberapa pria bertubuh besar yang berjaga di depan Happy house, saat ini Sasuke dan Gaara masih menyelidiki tempat Pein,

"Kita akan membunuhnya, apapun yang terjadi, dia harus mati" ucap Sasuke kembali, ucapan Sasuke disambut dengan senyuman dari rekan setimnya, inilah yang ia suka dari Sasuke, sadis.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Gaara sedang mengamati Happy house dari gedung kosong di seberang gedung Happy house, beruntung perusahaan yang mengatasi gedung itu bangkrut sehingga Sasuke dan Gaara bisa mengawaasi target mereka dengan mudah,

"Jam berapa Pein akan pergi?"

"Dari informasi Kakashi, transaksi akan dilakukan nanti sore jam 3 di gang perbatasan Suna tengah dengan timur" jaawab Gaara,

Dari gedung tua itu, mereka berdua bisa lihat beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi keluar masuk gedung Happy house "Aku heran kenapa teman wanita mu itu bisa bekerja dengan Pein" tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke, ia pun heran kenapa temannya itu bisa bekerja sebagai pelacur, bukankah Hinata adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga yang terkenal di Konoha, tak mungkin Hinata bisa bekerja sebagai pelacur.

"Diamlah, cukup focus saja berengsek!"

Gaara mendengus kesal, "Lihatlah siapa yang baru masuk ke gedung itu Sasuke" Gaara menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya, dengan malas Sasuke melihat ke gedung sebrang,

'Hinata'

"Sepertinya dia mendapat uang cukup banyak untuk Pein" celoteh Gaara lagi, Sasuke kesal jika Gaara sudah kumat cerewetnya

"Kita akan membawanya setelah membunuh Pein"

Gaara melongo melihat rekannya "Tunggu, kau serius akan membawanya? Kau gila? Bagaimana jika ada anak buah Pein untuk menghentikannya?"

"Lalu apa gunanya pedang dan pistol mu itu? Untuk berburu burung dan rusa?"

"berengsek kau Uchiha, maksud ku kita tak setiap saat di flat, bagaimana jika dia di buru anak buah Pein? Kau taukan, wanita yang sempat kabur dari Pein dan tinggal di flat kita di lantai 2 hampir dibunuh oleh Pein karena rugi besar?"

"Bunuh mereka semua! Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Kita bawa Hinata flat !" Suara Sasuke meinggi 1 oktaf, dia bertekad untuk melindungi Hinata, dan dia akan tetap melakukan itu,

"Baiklah tuang Uchiha, kita akan membawanya ke rumah "

Percakapan mereka berhenti setelah Sasuke melihat Pein mulai keluar dari Happy house, segera saja Gaara dan Sasuke mengikuti Pein dan anak buahnya

"Kakashi akan terlambat, terjadi pemberontakan para bandit bandit di kota" ucap Gaara yang menerima pesan dari Kakashi

"Tidak perlu menunggu kepolisian tak berguna seperti mereka, kita akan menghabisi mereka" jawab Sasuke lagi.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa laki-laki berjaga di depan gang, Sasuke dan Gaara berpencar, Gaara mulai mengambil pistol yang di sembunyikan di dalam jaket miliknya,

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

Tiga tembakan berhasil dilepaskan, dan semua tepat sasaran, seketika 3 orang penjaga tertembak di kepalanya dan mati di tempat, Sasuke yang sudah bersembunyi segera berlari ke dalam gang, terlihat beberapa kelompok laki-laki menahan jalan Sasuke

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

Kembali Gaara menarik pelatuknya

 **Sraaak sraaak**

Sasuke melepaskan katana miliknya dan menebas para penjaga, darah berceceran dimana-mana, mayat pun mulai berjatuhan

"Kuuh aku benci bau darah" gerutu Sasuke , mereka berjalan lagi ke dalam gang, bisa dilihat Pein sudah memegang pistol miliknya, dan beberapa bungkus narkoba yang tergeletak di lantai

"Jangan bergerak! Atau ku tembak!" teriak Pein, Gaara mengacungkan pistol miliknya pada Pein

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan gertakan mu itu? Haha lucu sekali kau Pein"

"Berengsek! Gagak Merah tidak tau diri, kau pikir siapa yang memiliki kuasa besar di Suna hah?!"

"DIAM!" Gaara berteriak kencang, Sasuke mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati bungkusan narkoba yang tergeletak di lantai

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

Anak buah Pein yang menyadari pergerakan Sasuke mulai membabi buta dan menembaki kearah Sasuke, dengan gesit Sasuke menghindari peluru-peluru anak buah Pein, baku tembak pun tak terlewatkan untuk Pein dan Gaara

 **dor**

 **sraaak sraaak**

Sasuke kembali menebagis anak buah Pein yang menghalanginya, darah bagaikan hujan yang tak hentinya membasahi gang, setengah tempat itu sudah berceceran darah

"Berengsek kalian semua!" Pein mulai menembaki Gaara dan Sasuke saat menyadari anak buhanya sudah tak bernyawa, dan hanya tertinggal dirinya,

"Sasuke awaaaas!"

"Akhh berengsek!" Sasuke yang sedikit lengah terkena tembakan di kaki kanannya, Pein kembali menembaki kearah Sasuke yang sudah tak bias menghindar dengan cepat

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

"Keparat kau!" Gaara yang menyadarinya mulai menembak kearah kaki Pein hingga Pein tersungkur ke tanah, kakinya sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi, Gaara mendekat dan menendang tangan Pein yang memegang pistol hingga pistol yang Pein pegang terlempar , dan Sasuke yang mendekat segera mengambil katananya, tanpa belas kasihan Sasuke menancapkan katanyanya ke tangan Pein yang terbuka

"Akkhhh berengsek kalia semua !" Pein berteriak kesakitan,

Gaara mengacungkan pistolnya ke dahi Pein "Kau yang pertama menodongkan pistol mu pada kami, jadi jangan salah jika kau berakhir seperti ini Pein"

"Akkkh! Diam kalian semua ! dasar kalian sampah!"

Gaara yang kelewat kesal mulai menembak bahu Pein

 **Dor**

"Bagaimana rasanya Ha? BAGAIMANA?!" Gaara sudah kembali menodongkan pistolnya kemulut Pein

"Hentikaaan! Ku mohon hentikan !" seseorang berteriak dan itu membuat Gaara dan Sasuke menengok terkejut

"Hinata?"

"Sedang apa kau disini haaahhh" Sasuke berusaha mendekati Hinata yang ternyata berteriak tadi

"Kalian berdua... ku mohon ja-jangan bunuh Pein-sama hiks... Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke terbelalak "Hinata? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hoo? Kau mengenal wanita itu? Si pelacur kesayangan ku? Hahakau kekasihnya?" Pein bersuara lagi,

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke yang tak bis bergerak banyak karena kakinya tertembak ,

"Lepaskan P-Pein-sama Gaara-san"

"Dengar? Kau dengar itu? Kekasih rekan mu itu memohon, lihat hahahha pelacur itu menolong ku"

"Diamlah kau berengsek!" Gaara meginjak perut Pein "Kyaa Gaara-san"

"Diamlah kau juga!" Gaara berteriak pada Hinata, Gaara tak habis pikir kenapa Hinata bisa disini dan menghentikan mereka

"Aku mengikuti kalian, dari tadi... saat aku mendengar kalian akan membunuh Pein-sama , aku mengikuti Pein –sama" jelas Hinata

"Oi pelacur sialan! Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat tembak mereka sekarang! Bunuh mereka pelacur sialan!"

"A-aku tidak punya siapa pun... semenjak keluarga ku di rampok dan dibantai...Konoha membuang keluarga Hyuuga, hiks... Ko-Konoha menghancurkan semua barang bukti perampokan itu.. k-ku dengar pemerintahan Konoha memang berencana menghabisi keluarga Hyuuga, ka-karena ayahb ku tau pemerintah Konoha melakukan korupsi besar-besaran, d-dan aku... aku tak punya rumah, aku bertemua Pein-sama d-dan menjadi pelacur di H-Happy house"

"Hinata... maafkan aku"

"Hoi pelacur siala cepat bunuh mereka!"

"Diam!" lagi-lagi Gaara menginjak perut Pein "aku.. aku tak punya rumah saat ini, tapi sekarang"

Hinata berjalan perlahan kearah sesuatu, memungut benda yang sempat ada di tangah Pein, "aku sekarang memiliki Sasuke... dan aku, tak mau menjadi budak seks mu lagi"

Hinata menarik pelatuk dari pistol Pein, menembaki tubuh Pein sampai-sampai darah Pein menyebur kesana kemari, Gaara dan Sasuke hampir tak bisa berbicara dengan apa ia lihat, apalagi Sasuke, Sasuke bisa tau Hinata sudah terlalu stress dengan perlakuan Pein, Hinata ingin bebas dan artinya Hinata percaya dengannya.

- **TBC-**

 **Halo mina-san ~~~ astaga hampir lupa ngepost ini T.T huhuhuhu**

 **Jangan lupa review, follow dan favorite yaaaaa, maaf semua review tak dibalas karena gak ada waktu T.T tapi aku baca semua looh thanks 3 !**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: typo(s),AU,OOC,alur gaje,Abal, Mature content**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Summary: penjualan narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, prostisusi/ Bunuh Pein untuk ku/" Ku dengar yang menembak mati Pein wanita itu"/"Pelacur itu ikut mereka ber2?"/ SasuHina/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?/**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **FICT INI© GETE-VIRUS**

 **.**

- **sebelumnya-**

 _Hinata menarik pelatuk dari pistol Pein, menembaki tubuh Pein sampai-sampai darah Pein menyebur kesana kemari, Gaara dan Sasuke hampir tak bisa berbicara dengan apa ia lihat, apalagi Sasuke, Sasuke bisa tau Hinata sudah terlalu stress dengan perlakuan Pein, Hinata ingin bebas dan artinya Hinata percaya dengannya._

'3'

.

.

"Aku sudah mengambil peluru yang ada di kaki Sasuke, dan juga wanita itu sudah ku urus, dan kurasa tak ada yang jaggan dengan wanita itu, dia hanya shock dan butuh istirahat, ku harap Sasuke cepat membaik" dokter berwajah pucat itu masih tersenyum aneh saat menjelaskan pada Gaara, beruntung Gaara tak kenapa-kenapa dan bisa membawa Sasuke dan Hinata ke klinik langgananny.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Sai"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu, lagi pula setiap kau dapat tugas berat kau juga akan kesini menyusahkan ku kan" ujar Sai masih dengan senyum anehnya, Gaara hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan pedas Sai

Tak lama pembicaraan Gaara dan Sai terhenti dengan datangnya Hinata dan berdiri di dekat pintu

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara

"Ya, aku sudah tak apa-apa ngomong-ngomong ,G-Gaara-san terimakasih sudah membawa ku kesini"

"Sudahlah, kau adalah teman Sasuke, tentu saja kau teman ku juga, aku senang bisa membantu mu"

"Hn, arigatou…"

Hening menghantui mereka, Sasuke masih tertidur lemas di ruangan rawat, Hinata dibiarkan beristirahat untuk sementara waktu hingga Sasuke bangun dan mereka akan segera pulang, sedangkan Sai dan Gaara masih membahas beberapa topik yang tidak terlalu penting seperti Kakashi yang laagi-lagi meminta bantuan Gagak Merah, dan Hinata yang membunuh Pein.

"Wanita itu yang membunuh Pein?" Sai menahan tangannya untuk meraih kopi yang ia minum setelah mendengar cerita Hinata,

"Hn, begitulah"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi bilang Hinata dulu teman Sasuke di Konoha,kan?"

"Hm, kau punya sesuatu? Mungkin sejarah mereka berdua? Aku cukup penasaran dengan wanita itu"

Sai hanya mengankat bahunya, menandakan dia juga tak tau apa-apa "Kenapa kau tak tanya Kakashi? Dia cukup lama kan di kepolisian, dan juga yang ku dengar Kakashi orang asli Konoha"

"Kakashi dari Konoha? Kau serius? Aku tak pernah tau itu"

Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi "Kakashi terlihat akrab dengan Sasuke,kan?"

Gaara kembali menerawang beberapa pertemuan dengan Kakashi, memang Kakashi dan Sasuke sering adu mulut dan yang pertama kali mereka bertemu Kakashi karena Sasuke

"Apa mungkin selama ini Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah bernar-benar kenal satu sama lain?"

"Ya mungkin saja, ku dengar saat pembantaian keluarga Uchiha, Kakashi lah yang menangani kasus itu, hingga suatu malam saat Sasuke berumur 17 tahun. Kakashi melihat sendiri Itachi di bunuh oleh Sasuke, katana kesayangannya itu milik Itachi"

"Kau tak pernah bercerita dengan mu, kau tau semua kisah Sasuke?" Gaara cukup terkejut dengan Sai yang ternyata memiliki banyak informasi tentang rekannya itu,

"Kau pikir aku hanya mengobati mu dan Sasuke saja? Di Suna—kota kriminal ini informasi mudah didapat hanya dari mulut ke mulut"

Didalam ruang rawat Hinata terlihat duduk di kasur nya dan memandangi Sasuke yang tertidur di samping kasurnya, perlahan Hinata mendekat, dan duduk di samping Sasuke, mengelus surai gelap temannya Hinata tersenyum lembut,

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun… aku senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu, Sasuke-kun… arigatou" dengan berani Hinata mengcup pelipis Sasuke, dirasanya tangan besar seseorang memeluk pinggangnya

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa" suara Sasuke serak,suara khas baru bangun tidur

"S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata yang baru menyadari itu langsung merona hebat dan cepat menunduk,

"Ku kira setelah membunuh Pein kau sudah tak malu-malu lagi, heh" ejek Sasuke, gemas juga Sasuke dengan kebiasan Hinata yang mudah merona itu

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya Sasuke-kun" Hinata yang sudah duduk kembali itu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan menatap temannya yang sedang mengejeknya itu,

"Hoom baru bangun sudah bermesraan saja"

Suara Gaara memecah atmosfer romantis mereka begitu saja,

"Kenapa kau mengganggu sih?"

Gaara merasa tersinggung "Oi, dasar tidak tau diri, sudah baik aku membawa mu kesini, dasar… cepat berkemas, kita harus pulang Sai juga akan segera menutup kliniknya" Hinata dan Sasuke mengagguk mengerti dan segera saja membereskan barang-barang mereka, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, mereka bertiga langsung pulang ke flat.

.

.

Sesampainya di flat Gaara lekas merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa flat sedangkan Sasuke sibuk membuat the untuk Hinata yang masih diam sedari tadi,

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Gaara bersuara,

"L-Lumayan lebih baik sekarang"

"Kau masih shock dengan kejadian tadi siang, jadi beristirahatlah, jangan terlalu memikirikan kejadian itu"ujar Sasuke yang menyodorkan teh dengan kepulan asap di atasnya pada Hinata,

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Kau akan tinggal bersama kami mulai sekarang, jadi tidak perlu takut lagi… mengerti?"

"Ha'i"

"Hinata, ada banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu tentang Pein, tapi sebaiknya tidak sekarang, kondisi mu tidak terlalu memungkinkan jika aku bertanya sekarang"

"tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun a-aku berjanji akan menjawab jika ini membantu mu" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang duduk didepannya, mengusap surai Hinata pelan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak setuu dengan usul Hinata

"Minumlah teh mu lalu tidur, aku dan Gaara masiha da pekerjaan, nanti akan kami belikan makan malam, flat akan ku kunci dari luar, kau bisa tidur dengan tenang"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang bersiap2 mengganti baju, terlihat ketakutan dimata Hinata menyadari itu Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Hinata

"Aku akan cepat kembali, oke?" Memeluk tubuh mungil wanita di sampingnya Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata. "A-aku akan menunggu mu, dan hati-hati"

"Aku mengerti,beristirahatlah"

.

- **Hinata POV-**

Setelah Sasuke dan Gaara pergi aku mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ku lagi, badan ku tidaklah sakit seperti biasanya jika Pein menghukum ku tapi aku merasa terlalu lelah hari ini, bisa ku rasakan tangan ku masih bergetar jika ingat kejadian tadi siang, saat aku memgang pistol milik Pein dan menembaki tubuh tak berdayanya

"A-aku membunuh seseorang" aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri, "bagaimana ini.. tou-san, kaa-san… Maafkan aku"

Ku menutup mataku tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengat suara tembakan yang nyaring, aku mencium bau darah segar dan kembali membuka mata ku,rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar, aku kembali mencoba menenangkan diri ku sendiri, itu tadi halusinansi

"Kepala ku sakit" aku bergumam sendiri,aku kembali merebahkan tubuh ku dan kembali menutup mata, aku rasaaku terlalu memikirkannya.

- **Hinata POV END-**

Gaara dan Sasuke sedang memandangi lembaran lembaran di depannya, seperti yang Kakashi janjikan bayaran mereka akan dibagikan setelah misi selesai

"Hinata akan dapat setengahnya, dia yang membunuh Pein" ujar Gaara yang telah menghitung uang mereka

"Hinata? Ah ku dengar seorang pelacur yang membunuh Pein, kau bawa wanita itu bersama kalian?"

"Dia keturunan Hyuuga terakhir" Sasuke menambahi, Kakashi terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan berita itu, yang ia tahu semua Hyuuga telah di bantai habis

"Satu orang lagi keturunan terakhir dari Konoha? Hmm menarik" Kakashi mengulas senyum dari balik maskernya,

"Diamlah kau banyak bicara Kakashi"

Dengan itu berakhir lah pembicaraan mereka, Gaara dan Sasuke lekas membeli makan malam, setelah membeli makanan mereka langsung kembali ke flat. Gaara menyiapkan makanan lalu Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya

- **SASUKE POV-**

Pintu kamar tak dikunci, setelah meyakinkan Hinata masih tertidur aku langsung duduk di ujung tempat tidur, Hinata terlihat berkeringat dan gelisah dalam tidurnya, apa mungkin pengaruh dari kejadian siang tadi? Sai bilang Hinata shock berat setelah kejadian siang tadi, dia yang selama ini dikekang dan disiksa oleh Pein telah membunuh Pein itu sendiri

"a-ampuni a-aku Pein-sama … aku mo-mohon" Hinata merintih, dia pasti mimpi buruk

"Hinata,hei Hinata bangun…Hinata" aku mencoba mengguncang sedikit bahunya, dia masih terlihat gelisah "Hinta! Bangun!"

"Haaaah" akhirnya dia membuka mata, keringat masih mengucur dari pelipisnya

"S-sasuke-kun… A-aku takut.. hiks" aku menariknya ke pelukan ku, tubuh mungilnya terasa basah karena keringat itu "Tenanglah, aku bersama mu sekarang, tidak perlu takut lagi…"

"A-Arigatou…Sasuke-kun"

"Kau lebih baik ganti mandi dan ganti baju, Gaara sedang menyiapkan makan malam"

"A-Aku tak membawa pakaian ku"

"Kau bisa gunakan baju ku untuk sementara, besok kita akan membeli baju untuk mu" aku menunjukkan kamar mandi dan menyiapkan baju ku diatas tempat tidur, begitu ku dengar suara air mengalir aku keluar kamar.

Gaara rupanya juga belum menyentuh makan malam itu, dia terlihat sedang membagi uang jatah ku, Hinata dan uang ku tentu saja dengan rokok bertengger di mulutnya

"Apa wanita itu mandi"

"Hn"

"Ini bagian mu, senang bekerja sama dengan mu Uchiha-san" Gaara menyerahkan uang kepada ku, aku langsung mengambil uang itu dan uang milik Hinata, aku masuk lagi ke kamar ku dan menaruh uang ku dilemari, aku menunggu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi

"o-Oh S-Sasuke-kun kau masih disini?" Hinata terlihat terkejut dengan sosok Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempat tidur

"Aku hanya ingin memberi mu ini, uang kami setengah ku bagi padamu, kau telah membantu kami taadi siang"

Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah dan dia memalingkan wajahnya, ah aku lupa dia masih memakai handuk , ada apa dengannya kenapa dia masih meemrah begitu, aku kan jadi salah tingkah juga

"Aku akan keluar" aku emnggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal dan pergi dari kamar

"Apa kau juga memakaikan dia baju?" Gaara melirik ku yang keluar dari kamar,

"Berisik" aku mengambil rokok di meja dan menghidupkan api, 2 kali ku hisap rokok itu dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara

"K-Kalian belum makan juga?" Hinata menegur kami setelah dia keluar dari kamar

"Wanita itu cocok dengan baju mu, aku penasaran jika dia memakai baju ku?" Gaara berbisik dan melirik sebentar ke Hinata, apa-apaan si rambut merah ini "I'll kill you" aku berbisik balik padanya dan ia hanya terkekeh dan berdiri

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama"

"A-ayo Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" aku berdiri disampingnya, mengalungkan tangan ku ke lehernya, ia terlihat terkejut dan menoleh kearah ku "Ada apa?"

"T-tidak apa-apa"

Aku memalingkan wajah ku ke Gaara melihat kearahnya dan menyengir, 'dia milik ku merah!'

 **-TBC-**

 **Halo aduh maafkan author yang telat update, T.T sebenernya fict ini udah mau end mungkin chapter depan , author sengaja gak terlalu memasukkan konflik besar disini, author gagal total bikin crime T.T gak bakat hiks, semoga ga banyak yang kecewa yaa author masih belajar /ngeles/ okedeh, untuk chapter ini gimana? Oke kah? Atau tidak bagu /hadoh/ sok di isi kolom review-nya dengan semua pemikiran kalian di situ /?**

 **BTW author lagi BERENCANA bikin oneshot utk SasuHinaBimonthly5 cuman belum aada ide sama sekali dan author merasa untuk FANON belum terlalu oke /? Okelah sampe segitu dulu author bacotnya, silahkan review yaaa**

 **REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: typo(s),AU,OOC,alur gaje,Abal, Mature content**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Summary: penjualan narkoba, pembunuh bayaran, prostisusi/ Bunuh Pein untuk ku/" Ku dengar yang menembak mati Pein wanita itu"/"Pelacur itu ikut mereka ber2?"/ SasuHina/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?/END!**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **FICT INI© GETE-VIRUS**

.

.

 _Sebelumnya:_

" _K-Kalian belum makan juga?" Hinata menegur kami setelah dia keluar dari kamar_

" _Wanita itu cocok dengan baju mu, aku penasaran jika dia memakai baju ku?" Gaara berbisik dan melirik sebentar ke Hinata, apa-apaan si rambut merah ini "I'll kill you" aku berbisik balik padanya dan ia hanya terkekeh dan berdiri_

" _Ayo kita makan malam bersama"_

" _A-ayo Sasuke-kun"_

" _Hn" aku berdiri disampingnya, mengalungkan tangan ku ke lehernya, ia terlihat terkejut dan menoleh kearah ku "Ada apa?"_

" _T-tidak apa-apa"_

 _Aku memalingkan wajah ku ke Gaara melihat kearahnya dan menyengir, 'dia milik ku merah!'_

-3-

Jam dinding di flat menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, bau-bau kehadiran Gaara dan Sasuke belum tercium, Hinata yang sendirian di flat hanya merebahkan diri disofa, setelah membersihkan isi flat 20 menit lalu Hinata bingung untuk melakukan apa, bahan makanan memang masih banyak dan juga sebenarnya Hinata sudah memasak hanya saja dia masih menunggu 2 lelaki pemilik flat itu

"Sasuke-kun lama sekali" keluhnya, "apa aku tidur saja ya… Yah istirahat sebentar tak apa-apa"

Hinata mulai membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya,

"Hey wanita jalang bangun kau butuh pelanggan!" suara Pein tiba-tiba menggema tak sampai 5 menit saat Hinata memejamkan matanya, Hinata mencoba untuk menghiraukan suara-suara yang ada dikepalanya, Hinata masih shock dengan kejadian kemarin-kemarin

"Ada apa jalang? Kenapa kau hanya diam berengsek?!"

Hinata membuka matanya dengan nafas tersengal, kini bayangan Pein yang akan memukulinya terpampang jelas dipikirannya

"Hah..Hah..tidak, jangan ku mohon…jangan sekarang" gumam Hinata dengan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya "Tenangkan dirimu Hinata"

Setelah menarik nafas untuk ke 7kalinya Hinata kembali memeberanikan diri untuk menutup mata dan beristirahat sebentar

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

Hinata samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kamar mandi, Hinata hanya menghiraukannya dan mencoba menenangkan diri kembali

'tidak, tidak Pein sudah mati' innernya

 **Jderrrr**

Suara petir mengagetkan Hinata, memang tadi siang terlihat mendung tapi Hinata tak sangka hujannya akan sederas ini, diliriknya payung yang ada di gantungan dekat pintu, Gaara dan Sasuke tak membawa payung dan bisa dipastikan mereka akan datang terlambat jika hujannya masih sederas ini

 **Kreeeek**

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

Lagi, Hinata mendengar langkah suara itu, langkah yang sama dengan bunyi sepatu Pein saat mendekatinya, Hinata mematung mendengar itu matanya sudah tak ditutup namun bayangan Pein masih menghantuinya

"Hinata sayang… apa ka uterus mau seperti ini? Bukankah kau menambah beban untuk si Uchiha itu? Berilah mereka sedikit imbalan untuk si Uchiha atau juga untuk Sabaku itu" suara Pein terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata, matanya panas siap untuk menangis tapi Hinata mencoba untuk tak menangis saat ini

"Kau pelacur kesayangan ku bukan? Layanilah mereka Hinata, seperti kau melayani pejabat-pejabat berengsek dan lelaki hidung belang itu… mendesahlah untuk mereka Hinata"

"T-tidak… aku tak mau" bisik Hinata sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"BERENGSEK KAU JALANG! AKAN KU BERI KAU HUKUMAN!"

"Ku mohon jangan Pein-sama, a-aku tidak akan membantah mu lagi ku mohon"

"Hinata"

"J-jangan hokum aku P-Pein-sama, ku mohon"

"Hinta!" seru seseorang "Kyaaaaaa"

"Hinata tenanglah !"

Hinata membuka matanya setelah mendengar jelas suara seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya, Sasuke disana dengan baju basah kuyup

"Kau taka pa Hinata?" terlihat jelas dari mata Sasuke ke khawatiran pada Hinata, tanpa aba-aba Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat,

"S-Sasuke-kun a-aku takut… tolong aku hiks, hiks"

Hinata terus meminta tolong dan menangis, Sasuke yang tak tega hanya diam dan mencoba menangkan Hinata, sebenarnya tadi Gaara dan Sasuke masih ada satu pekerjaan tapi Sai, mengatakan jika obat yang Hinata konsumsi habis dan dia belum member obat baru pada Hinata, Gaara yang sangat mengerti keadaan Hinata menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi ke flat lebih dulu dan member obat pada Hinata, Gaara yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya. Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang

"Shhh tenanglah Hinata, aku disini-hmmppp"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, Hinata menciumnya dibibir, dengan tangan mungil wanita itu du tengkuk Sasuke, masih dengan sisa air mata dipipi Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke, sedikit memainkan lidahnya, Sasuke yang terbuai juga akhirnya mengimbangi ciuman Hinata, deakan demi decakan terdengar di flat yang sepi, Sasuke mengeratkan palukkannya karena juga uadara sedang dingin, lidah Sasuke tak tinggal diam saat Hinata mulai menggoda Sasuke, lidah mereka saling beradu dan memanjakan,

"Hmmpp Sasuke-kunhh"

"Hinata…"

Tangan Hinata turun dari tengkuk Sasuke dan meraba daerah dada bidang Sasuke, tangan kanan Hinata juga meraba daerah bawah, dengan sigap Hinata membuka belt yang Sasuke pakai, membuka resleting celana Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke Manahan tangan Hinata

"S-Sasuke-kun… P-Pein-sama sedang mengawasi ku, aku harus melakukan tugas ku sekarang"

"A-apa? H-hei Hinata sudah cukup !"

Sasuke segera menahan tangan Hinata dan mendorongnya sedikit untuk menjauh

"Hei tenanglah Hinata! Pein sudah mati tak ada dia disini"

Hinata yang terduduk dan mulai sadar apa yang dia lakukan menekuk lututnya dan kembali menangis

"G-Gomen Sasuke-kun aku … aku takut Pein-sama hiks"

"Shhh sudahlah Hinata, harus berapa kali ku jelaskan padamu, aku disini, kau tak usah takut lagi"

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinatanya,

"S-Sasuke-kun kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berhenti menangis dan bisa mengontrol dirinya

"Belum, tunggu aku sebentar, aku akan ganti baju…"

"B-Baik"

Setelah keluar dengan baju yang kering , Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih setia duduk disofa menunggu Sasuke

"Gaara-kun ada dimana?"

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi,tenanglah… Ayo kita makan dulu" Sasuke memeluk bahu Hinata dan menuntunnya ke meja makan

"Sasuke-kun maaf selama ini aku menyusahkan mu"

"Kau bicara apa sih Hinata, sudahlah makan saja,aku sudah bilang sekarang kau tinggal disini bersama ku, aku akan terus melindungi mu, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum pada Sasuke, dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Sasuke

"Ayo kita makan"

Setelah makan, Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Hinata

"Ha'i"

"Ayo minum obat mu dulu" Sasuke membawakan air putih dan obat Hinata yang tadi ia bawa

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"Tak masalah"

Hening, keadaan di dalam flat kembali hening, kini hanya ada bunyi sisa air yang jatuh dari hujan tadi, Hinata dan Sasuke yang duduk bersebrangan di meja makan hanya menatap satu sama lain tanpa bicara

"Ayo menikah" tibat-tiba Sasuke bersuara, Hinata menatap Sasuke sedikit tak percaya dan terkejut tentunya

"A-apa Sasuke—"

"Hinata, menikahlah dengan ku" ucap Sasuke jelas,

"Kenapa? Maksud ku aku ini, pelacur" Tanya Hinata sedikit menunduk

"Aku tak peduli Hinata, aku pun sama seperti mu, aku seorang pembunuh bayaran, kita ini manusia sampah yang mencoba bertahan hidup di sini"

"T-Tapi aku"

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Hinata erat, mencium bibir wanita itu lembut

"Aku tak peduli dengan masa lalu mu Hinata, kita bisa memulai hidup baru disini, aku akan menjaga mu dari siapa pun yang mengganggu mu, dan yang penting.. Aku mencintai mu, sangat Hinata"

"Sasuke-kun…"

Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sasuke, air matanya kembali mengalir tapi bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan, Hinata terharu dengan semua pernyataan Sasuke, Hinata piker dia akan berakhir mati di tempat pelacuran itu, dia tak pernah mengira akan bertemu Sasuke dan Sasuke mencintainya

"Aku juga mencintai mu Sasuke-kun"

"Benarkah itu?" mata Sasuke berbinar "Ha'i"

"Terimakasih Hinata"

"Terimakasih juga Sasuke-kun"

Mereka kembali berciuman, dengan tangan Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh Hinata '

 **EKHEM**

"Kau melupakan teman mu disini, dude" suara baritone Gaara mengagetkan mereka, Hinata melepas ciuman Sasuke tapi Sasuke tak berniat sedikit pun untuk melepas pelukannya pada Hinata

"Huh sangat tidak tepat" dengus Sasuke

 **-END-**

 **HALO !**

 **Astaga sumpah rada gaje endingnya, maafkan diriku tomodachi-tomodachi T.T**

 **Nah udah end ya wkwk, terimakasih untuk semua yang comment, favorite juga, dan yang follow juga author terharu nih padahal cerintanya rada gaje gitu tapi kaliah tetep masih mau baca.**

 **NAH dengan end nya BLACK author mau focus bikin yang lain lagi dan mungkin juga bakal nyicil A BET. Author usahain biar gak discontinue karena author tau rasanya baca cerita gantung itu gimana T.T**

 **OKE UDAH DULU YA DADAH**

 **PLEASE DO FOLLOW,FAVORITE,COMMENT !**


End file.
